Falling for you
by MizFitGirl09
Summary: Drew and kelly are back together after he cheated her on her once already. She finds out that he's cheating on her agian. Drew wants her back has she already found somebody else.     Summary sucks but the story is better i promise
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for you**

Kelly sat on the couch of her boyfriend Drew McIntyre's Locke room listening to her ipod on shuffle. She didn't feel like listening to Drew he was so annoying at times and at others he was so sweet and charming. She hated that he was charming that is the only reason why she took him back because of his charm that day. He cheated on her and she knew that it was wrong for her to take him back but at the end she had high feelings for the guy. But she knew the saying "cheat on you once shame on him, cheat on you twice shame on you."

She couldn't think anymore she had to get some fresh air her favorite part of arenas that they all back of buildings where nobody could find her. She got up and took her ipod she heard it change it to a new song "falling for you" by colbie caillat as she walked she fell into a deep trance with the song. She wasn't even paying attention to were she was going she bumped into somebody and surprisingly she only stumbled back maybe because she was caught by the person who she ran into. She looked inside the mans icy blue eyes and heard the song play.

"**I've been spending all my time just thinking bout you,**

**I don't know what to… I think im falling for you,**

**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you **

**I don't know what to.. I think im falling for you."**

"Sorry for that the I didn't see you there." the man spoke pulling Kelly out of her thought

"Oh no its not you're fault Randy I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kelly said after she pulled her head phones out of her ears.

"No im perfectly fine taking the blame for it." Randy said smirking

"Fine if you want it that way." Kelly said smiling

"You know you have a beautiful smile."

"Why thank you."

"No problem im sorry but I have to go meet Stephanie and talk about my title but I'll see you around."

"Yeah see ya around."

As Kelly walked away she put her head phones back in her ears and the same lyrics played when she looked into his. She never really talked to Orton that much. But she always seen him around when ever she would see him she would give him a smile and he would give her one back but that was really the only communication she had with him. Plus she couldn't talk to him because Drew was the jealous type but he was the one that cheated on her.

She continued to walk to the back of the arena as she pushed a door open she saw something that didn't surprise her very much.

"Well know surprise there." Kelly said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

As she said that he break away from the kiss that he was sharing with Tiffany.

"look Kelly this is not what it looks like." Drew said trying to make Kelly believe him

"NO SAVE IT IM TIRED OF THIS SHIT. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. IM DONE WITH THIS."

"No Kelly please let me explain.

"No I don't care anymore now leave me alone."

"Kelly please."

"I said leave me alone."

Kelly stormed out of the building to the back. Now she really need some fresh air to calm her down. "I Should have known that he was cheating on me again and to think I was going to be in his corner for his match." Kelly muttered to her self

"You know his match is against me" Randy said making Kelly jump a little. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump."

"How did you know I was back her." Kelly asked kind of happy.

"I saw you and Drew fight and I saw the way you went so I wanted to see if you were ok."

"That's sweet of you Orton but im fine why should I cry over a asshole like Drew."

Randy just smiled at the comment Kelly made then she smiled. The lyrics played over in her head as Randy stepped closer to her and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for kiss. Kelly didn't back away from the kiss she easily opened her mouth to let his tongue in and he did just that. As the kiss got deeper she put her one hand on his chest and one behinde his neck, he put his hands around his waist to pull her closer. She smiled as he pulled her closer. As the kiss slowly came to the end they pulled away from each other with there foreheads touching. They smiled at each other largely.

"What was that for?" she asked still smiling

"I think im falling for you."

Kelly smiled largely at what he said . All she wanted to do was to kiss him, she had problem listening to her heart. She leaned in again for another passionate meaningful kiss.

**Okay so I seriously love Relly. They are my favorite WWE couple besides Kelly and Justin. But yeah anyways this is just a one-shot but I wouldn't mind making it a story so if you want it to be a story with feuds with Randy and Drew fighting over Kelly then comment saying you want it to be a story and if you like it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beggin' on your knees **

**DREW'S P.O.V**

I cant believe that Kelly caught me. I mean I have the best hiding skills that are known to man. But oh well there is nothing to do now, except to get Kelly back. That girl is smoking hot how can I let a girl like that slip by me? Now that would just be a stupid move. First things first is that I have to try to talk to Kelly and convince her to take me back. It worked the first time so why wont it work a second time.

My mind was set on talking to Kelly but someone stopped me in my tracks. The person who was one of the reasons why Kelly broke up with.

"What do you want now?" I asked her kind of annoyed

"I wanted to see my boyfriend, Duh." she said with a bubbly smile that reminded a lot like Kelly's

"Look Tiffany I don't have the time right ok."

"Oh come on all I want to do is go to your locker room and talk and you know my definition of talking."

"Why lets go."

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

I cant believe what just happened. I just kissed the girl of my dreams, its like a movie practically. She found out that her boyfriend is cheating on her then comes in a hero like me and save the day. But the only problem is that we didn't talk about us, I don't know what we are. A couple or was that just a one time thing. I wanted to find out.

"Hey Kelly can we talk for a sec?" I asked her

"Sure, what do you want to talk about." she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I hate to sound like a chick, but what are we like are we a couple now or was that a time thing?"

"Well what do you want it to be."

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well then it sounds like were a couple then."

As she said that I felt my heart skip a beat. I really liked this girl, she was something else. She had an amazing personality, beautiful face, and a hot body. I couldn't control myself I was so happy. I pulled her into a kiss that I never wanted to stop , but unfortunately it had to come to an end. When she pulled away from she just smiled and I smirked back.

"I'll see you later Legend killer." She said with a seductive smile while walking away.

KELLY'S P.O.V

So I was Randy Orton's girlfriend. I thought I would never say that. I barley even talked to the guy. I guess when I bumped into him that was when I fell for him. I'm so glad I bumped into him. I was brought out of my thought as the person who I really didn't want to see or listen to started talking to me.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me, but just listen to me. Please." Drew said

"Why should I listen to you, there is nothing to talk about." I said annoyed once again by him

"Okay whatever but what I did was wrong…. Again but just give me another chance."

"Why so you can go cheat on me again, with that little slut tiffany?"

"No I wont cheat on you again all those things were just one night stands, that's all."

"Oh just one stands no big deal right?"

"Yeah no big deal. I didn't even feelings for those girls the only feelings I have are for you."

"WOW! You are stupider than I thought."

"Please Kelly just take me back."

"You still haven't told me why I should take you back."

"You should take me back because remember of all the good times we had together."

"Well we did have a lot of good times together."

"You see, now will please forgive me and take me back?"

"I will give you one more chance, but I swear if you cheat on me again I swear were over for good."

After I said that he pulled me in for a kiss. I wanted to pull away because I was afraid of Randy seeing but I didn't want to make it obvious. He was kinda a bad kisser if you ask me. Randy was way better than Drew that's for sure. But the only reason why I took drew back was because I wanted to get back on him. I had a plan up my sleeve. I had to tell Randy my plan so he wouldn't think I was cheating on him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE PLAN**_

_**KELLY'S P.O.V**_

_I had to tell Randy my plan as soon as possible. _

"_Hey Randy." I said walking to him. He was so hot he was taping his wrist to get ready for his match._

"_Hey babe." He said then kissed me, I kissed me back_

"_I need to tell you something before someone else does."_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_Okay look Drew asked me to forgive him and to take him back."_

"_Well what did you say."_

"_I said…. Yes."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Okay look I know that this sounds bad but I only said yes because I wanted to get back at that bastard."_

"_What do mean by get back at him."_

"_Okay so I get in a relationship with him making him think that im 100% trust worthy, then turn around and stab him in the back when he finds out that Im cheating on him with you."_

"_So you only got back in the relationship to get back at him?"_

"_Yeah I don't even have feelings for the guy and on top of that he's really a bad kisser and not really good in bed."_

"_Okay I didn't need to know how another man was is in bed but maybe I can show you how good I am in bed… tonight."_

"_Well doesn't someone sound cocky, well I like it …it sounds like a plan then."_

_**RANDY'S P.O.V**_

_Kelly was going to be mine tonight. I was going to show how I am the best that she has ever had. But I couldn't think about that right now I had to think about my match against Drew. I wanted Kelly to be in my corner but she said she had to be in Drew's corner to make it believable._

_As I made my way to the gorilla position. I saw Drew and Kelly. Drew had his arm around Kelly's waist. That made me really jealous, even though I wasn't the jealous type. But when I saw Kelly's face it was kind of funny. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She looked up at me and smiled at winked at me. I laughed a little and winked back. When I laughed it caught Drew's attention._

"_What's so funny Orton?" He asked mad_

"_Oh I was just imaging your face when I RKO you in the middle of the ring and embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend who is looking pretty hot right now!" I said looking at Kelly _

"_Well you know what I think is funny?"_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_That you will never get her!"_

_After he said that he grabbed Kelly's neck and pulled her into a kiss. I wanted to attack him right now so badly. But Kelly pushed him off really quick. I heard his music play and he grabbed Kelly's hand and made his way to the ring. I heard my music play as I walked down the ramp and made my way to the ring I kept my eyes on Kelly who was smiling the whole time of course._

_**KELLY'S P.O.V**_

_The match started between my boyfriend Randy and my other boyfriend Drew. I hated that I was able to say that I had to two boyfriends at the same time. I sounded like such a slut, good thing it wasn't going to last long. I saw Randy throw Drew out of the ring and beat on Randy got Drew and brought him closer to me. He RKO'd him right in front of me which I was happy about but I couldn't show it. Randy got in the ring and came back out to make the count back to a 1 count. He looked back at Drew who was knocked out, then made his way to me with a smirk that was really hot. He got really close to me and said "I told you're boyfriend that I would get you and what I want I get." he said loud of enough for the camera to hear it. He kissed me out of nowhere which felt so right but I knew that I had to make it look like I had no interested in Randy what so ever. When he pulled back I smiled at him and slapped him across his face. He looked so surprised , I felt so bad for doing that but I had to make it believable._

_**DREW'S P.O.V**_

_Randy just kissed Kelly. What the hell is wrong with him? He was going to get it now, he already got slapped by Kelly, now all he needed was to get his ass kicked by me. I attacked him from behind and starting kicking him while he down. While he was down I picked him up and brought him back into the ring. I continued with the beating. I was setting up for Future shock when I kicked my leg back to perform my finisher. Randy reversed it and RKO'd and it all went blank from there._

_**RANDY'S P.O.V**_

_Well this match didn't go as I planned, well some what of it. I got slapped by Kelly which I was definitely going to talk to her about. That girl has a mean slap. At least I won the match. As the referee raised by hand in victory I saw Kelly climb in the ring to go help Drew. I just left that alone. I made my way up the ramp and looked in the ring and saw Kelly and Drew arguing and I simply smirked and left. When I went to my locker room I waited for Kelly. I needed to talk to her about some things. _

_**Please review**_

_**This story is getting really fun to write.**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_**I don't know why you're acting like this I already told you nothing is going on!"**_

"_**I will believe you Kelly when you say 'nothing is going on' when you brake up with him!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OUT OF ALL PEOPLE**_

**DREW'S P.O.V **

"What the hell was that, your suppose to be in corner helping me!" I said to Kelly while walking up the ramp. What the hell was she thinking, she couldn't even distract the ref to stop the count. "Well im sorry that you couldn't win all by your self." She yelled back at me. She was right in a way, I didn't need her help to win, maybe only tonight but if it was anyone else on the roster I didn't need her help. All I need is some peace and quiet in my locker room. When I got backstage I headed straight to my locker room I told Kelly I need some space and I'll see her later.

**KELLY'S P.O.V**

Drew is such an asshole I swear. Why couldn't he just beat Randy with out my help. Actually he cant beat Randy because Randy has been in the business a lot longer than Drew has so he has the advantage. Drew told me he needed some space, I had no problem giving him some. When I got back to my locker room I looked at my phone, I had a text message from Randy. It said "come to my locker room when you get this, we need to talk." when I read the message I started to get a scared. I didn't know what exactly he wanted to talk about, but I had kind of had an idea. I walked down the hall to Randy's locker room I looked to see if any one was watching then I knocked 3 times. He opened the door right after the third one.

"Hey." he said with a smile. His smile was gorgeous.

"Hi." I said. He moved a little to let me in.

"Okay look we need to talk."

"Yeah I know you texted me."

"First of all no more slapping because you have a mean slap and second of all I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

Did he just say that right now. Oh my god I thought he was going to blow up on me. I could understand the slap part, I saw that one coming but the dinner part I didn't see that one coming.

**RANDY'S P.O.V **

"im so sorry about I should have let you know first before I slapped you." She said with apologetic look on her face.

"You don't have to apologize just don't slap me again and just to dinner with me." I said smiling

"That's fine with me."

She smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful, how did I get a girl like this. She's everything in a girl that a guy could ask for. She's funny, smart, pretty, down to earth, sexy, and has an incredible smile. Even though I have only really got to know her for 6 hours it feels, like I have know her my entire life. I smiled at her and got closer to her. I put my hands around her waist to bring her closer to me. I looked into her eyes, I loved her eyes. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against hers. She put her arm around my neck and the space between got smaller. As the kiss got deeper she pulled away and at smiled at me. I was confused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, its just that you're an amazing kisser." she said with a lager smile on her face.

"Then why did you stop?'

"Because it would have gone farther than a kiss."

"Then why did you stop."

" Ha Ha very funny Orton but seriously I not going to have sex in a locker room."

"Fare enough."

**KELLY'S P.O.V **

Randy is an amazing guy but he's not going to get me to have sex with him in a locker room. I felt my phone vibrate. I got a text message from Drew saying "Meet me at my locker room now, it's serious." Oh my god what's with the 'meet me' im tired of this. Randy saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me

"nothing I have to go Drew needs me." I said really annoyed

"Okay when your done call me so we can go out and get something to eat."

"Alright."

I was walking towards the door but Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you."

he just said 'I loved you'. wow I knew he had feelings for me but I didn't know that they were that strong.

"I love you too." I said smiling while walking away. Now I know that Randy could possibility be the one.

I walked down the hall once again. Im getting tired of walking back and forth to locker rooms. I needed to end this but I need at least one more week. I got closer to Drew's locker room and I saw him in front of the door with a mad look on his face. Great another 'we need to talk'.

"I need to clarify something." he said mad

"Ok go ahead." I said annoyed

"You're my girlfriend right?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Ok so then why is everyone showing me pictures and telling me things about you and Justin Gabriel?"

"I don't know, but there is nothing going on between us were just best friends that's it."

"Oh really because Mike told me that you to have a past."

"Yeah we have a past, he's the type of friend that was there for me when I needed him the most."

"So what was this past?"

"We hooked up a couple of times."

"How long ago was this?"

"Like a year ago."

"Ok look I don't feel like arguing so im just going to go to the hotel and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay that's fine with me."

**This chapter is like a filler for the next chapter. Please comment and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**FATE**_

**Kelly's P.O.V **

I have a date tonight with Randy this is our first date. People would usually go on 5 dates or so before they would actually be together and say "I love you". Me and Randy are the exact opposite we haven't even been on one date and were are already together also I've only know him for about 7 hours and now I already said "I love you". Today has been the most interesting day I ever had. When I first got to the arena I would have never that I would get back together with Drew and get with Randy then get accused for cheating on Drew with Justin. Oh Speak of the devil. Justin brought me out of thoughts when he just came into my locker room with out knocking and just sat on the bench.

"you know I could have been naked." I said kind of annoyed.

"Oh please like I haven't seen you naked." He said with a cocky grin

"Whatever, why are you in here."

"Just to see how my best friend was, so how's life?"

"Pretty interesting now."

"Yeah I heard you accused of cheating on Drew with me."

"Well you heard correct."

"You never told him?"

"Nope he doesn't need to know anyways."

"But now he does right?"

"Only some what."

"Ok so whatever some what is I came here to tell you something."

"What?"

"I miss you, I changed im not in the corre anymore and I really need an anchor right now and you're the only person who I really care about."

"Im so sorry Justin but I cant but we don't need to be in an relationship to be their for each other."

"You know what your right, but why cant we be together?"

"Because I'm in a relationship."

"Drew?"

" Well yeah and Randy."

"Wait im confused your in a relationship with Orton and Drew?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Ok well I got back with Drew to put him in his place and then Randy came along and I don't know what it was but I instantly fell for and I think im in love."

"Well that's great kell im glad that your finally found the one but I'm sad that the one isn't me."

"Oh Justin we had our fun is the past but I promise is that you'll find the right one."

"Can we still have our fun now?"

"Ha Ha very funny but no."

**Randy's P.O.V**

Tonight me and Kelly had our first date. I want tonight to be special. I want her to feel special. Its crazy how one girl changed me in only 7 hours. If I hadn't meet her I think I would be going back to my hotel room right after my match, going to the bar getting a little wasted waiting for a girl to come up to me and ask me to go back to her hotel room. But now all I want to do is be with Kelly. This girl is really something special.

"Some one looks like nice tonight, got a date tonight or something." Ted said with a confused

"Actually yeah I do." I said while buttoning up my shirt I could tell he was surprised because he didn't say anything back.

"Wow I would have never thought I would see the day when Mr. Randy Orton goes on a date, is she something special?"

"Yup she really is."

"Wow, who is this special lady?"

"Kelly."

"Dude are you serious? You scored big time, she's smoking hot… wait isn't she dating Drew."

"Well yeah but she going to dump him soon."

"Good I cant stand that guy, why would she be with guy is the first place?"

"I have no idea but all I know is that I don't want to mess this up with Kelly."

"Don't man she is the best girl you ever got, don't let her go."

"Oh trust me I wont I really love this girl."

"Whoa love?"

"Yeah I already told her I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You told her already, what did she say?"

"That she loved me back."

**Justin's P.O.V**

I really miss Kelly. I miss holding her, kissing her, her laugh, waking up to her beautiful smile every morning. I don't know how I started missing her a lot more than I did. I mean I was perfectly fine but now all I want is her. But maybe she is right there is somebody out there for me. Nobody really knew about our relationship. We had been together for 8 months. It was the best 8 months of my life. We tried to keep our relationship a secret from the fans and some the wrestlers and divas. We tried everything, she even denied that we were in a relationship when she was asked. But pictured started getting on the internet then that's when everyone knew , so I decided to just go along with the interviewer when they brought up the topic and we started traveling together so everybody knew, but It all broke down when the drafted came around, she got drafted back to raw and I was left on smack down. That tore us apart we only saw each other once a week maybe twice a week and only at paper views so we just decided to end our relationship and I guess she was doing fine because she started dating Drew and seemed happy and now she is dating Randy and Drew I'm kind of jealous of them. but now that I'm out of the corre and now back on raw all those feelings came back for her and they can't go away.

"Remember all the sneaking around we use to do when we were together and nobody really knew about us." I said with a smile remembering all those memories I had with her "How can I forget those days, they were so fun." she while walking over to me and sitting down next to me and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah they were I wish I could go back to all those nights of sneaking around because we were so scared of the fans knowing about relationship." I said while letting out a breath and putting my head on her head.

"Yeah me to but I guess fate doesn't want us to be together."

"Yeah I guess so, but I wish fate wants us to be together."

I could tell she was sad because she didn't answer and she would sniffle once in a while. This moment was one of the moments I miss, the moment where we would just sit down just like this and remember all the times we had and talk about our future. But sadly all moments have to end just like this one. when someone knocked on the door. I could tell she didn't want to get up because she sat their for a few more seconds before finally getting up and answering the door.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

Justin has made a huge impact on my life. He was the one who truly taught me the real meaning of fun. I love having him around he always has a positive energy even when he was in the corre and nexus. When he sat down and started talking about our sneaking around that was the second time I ever saw him really hurt, the first time I saw him like this was when we broke up. I felt really sorry for this guy. I love this guy but I cant do anything about it because I love Randy more. Fate doesn't want us to be together, fate wants me and Randy to be together. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Wow you look… uh you look… Wow, I'm speechless." Randy said smiling.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." I said kissing him and letting him in.

"Um…hey Justin what are you doing her?" Randy asked awkwardly

"Nothing I was just leaving." Justin said with hurt in his voice

"Hey your leaving and you don't give me hug." I said with a confused face

"Oh sorry didn't want to hug you in front of your boyfriend." He said while walking over to me and giving me a hug. I love his hugs he makes me feel safe. After he hugged me he left

"Ok so are you ready to go." Randy said

"Oh Yeah I just need to grab my purse and when could leave." I said walking to get me purse.

**Ok so I'm sorry for the late update. I haven't really had the time. But now summer is here, more stories and updates. This chapter I really like and it introduces Justin Gabriel. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**DINNER PLANS**_

As Randy and Kelly arrived to the restaurant. Kelly was amazed at the classy and elegance the restaurant had. Sure she had been to a lot of nice restaurant but the was for sure in the top three list. One thing Kelly loved was being treated with respect like for instance people opening doors for here, completing her every now and then, and having her back when people disrespect her.

**Kelly's P.O.V **

Randy is such a gentleman he opened my door for me and the restaurant door also. He is really a great guy once you get to know him. The person you see onscreen is not the person he is on off-screen. Off-screen is a totally different person. But I feel like he hiding something but I wont scare him off by playing 100 questions so if he really hiding something then he will tell me when he is ready.

"Thing place is really nice." I said still amazed

"Glad you like it." He said after taking a drink of water

"So Mr. Legend Killer is there something your dieing to know?"

"Actually there is."

"Ok so continue on."

"Why was Justin Gabriel in your locker room when I went in their?" He asked with a serious face

"Why are you jealous of him?" I asked with a flirty smile

"Actually I' am."

"Wow Randy your jealous may I ask you why?"

"Because I know what you guys had in the past and I know deep down inside you still have feelings for him, also he is actual competition with me when it comes to you."

'Do I still have feelings for Justin, I think I still do.' that's all what was going through my head when Randy said I still have feelings for Justin but I also really like Randy. I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess the right think to do is follow my heart. But my heart is not telling me anything. Ok the last thing to do is give Randy a chance I love this guy.

"Look there is nothing to worry about, there is nothing go on with Justin and I we are just really close friends." I said trying to make Randy feel better.

"Ok fine I believe you but there is two more questions I have to ask you." he said with a smirk on his face

"Oh great what is it now?"

"First question is do you like to go to clubs?"

"Are you kidding me I love clubs."

"Great second question is do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure but where are we going to go?"

"To a place where I like to call… lets so its my escape from work."

"Uh ok but your scaring me a little."

Randy got up and grabbed my hand and put me in front of him and put his hands on waist and started walking to go pay the bill even though we didn't really eat or drink anything except for the wine, water, and salad that we ordered. When we walked out the restaurant there was at least eight paparazzi people. Which can get kind of annoying. The paparazzi started taking pictures with that bright ass flash that I hate and started asking question like usually. I didn't say anything I just kept quite and smiled. I only answered questions when I feel like I need to clear some things up. I loved how Randy acted like the paparazzi wasn't there he just put his hands in his pocket and started walking to my side of the car then opened the door for me.

**Randy's P.O.V **

When the paparazzi came I didn't touch Kelly not once because I remembered that the pictures will get on the internet then Drew will find out. I don't think she realizes what the paparazzi can do because she just kept on smiling which by the was cute. When I got in the car I started the engine and drove off. We where finally out the parking lot then I started talking.

"You do realize that the pictures are going to get on the internet and Drew is going to find out." I asked her while staring at the road

"Of course why do you I think I was smiling the whole time." she said

"Good just I thought I would tell you that oh yeah by you look hot tonight."

"Thanks back at you."

"I already knew that."

"Ha look at that, I'm going to start calling you Mr. know it all."

"I already knew that to but do you want to know where we are going."

"Please tell me already, I'm don't trust you with these kind of things."

"Nope you just have to wait and see."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because your cute when your mad."

The car ride was like 10 minutes. The good thing was that it wasn't a silent car ride. We talked the whole way there. When I parked the car I could hear her phone vibrate in her purse. I looked over at her to see a huge smile on her face

"Oh my god are you serious?" She said practically screaming with joy while looking at her phone.

"What is it." I asked with a smile.

"My manager just texted me that next week's RAW is power to the people and the first match is a diva's title match and I one of the choices." she said with a lot of joy and a huge smile on her face.

"That's awesome." I said while leaning over giving her a hug.

"Oh my god I'm so excited, I have a feeling I'm going to win the poll and finally win my first championship."

"You know I have faith in you."

"Of course I do so enough about me, so where are we?"

"We are at my favorite place in this city."

"Ok so what is it?"

"Just follow me."

"Do I need my purse?"

"Nope Just come on."

"Ok fine."

As she got out of the I put my arm around her should and held her close. I loved her and I never want to lose her. I was really happy for her when she told me that she was one of the choices for the divas title match. I was for sure going to vote for her. When we started walking toward the front entrance their was a long line of people. We just passed all of them. I walked up to one of the bouncers and he knew who I was so he just escorted us to one the VIP rooms.

"Do you know where we are now?"

"Oh hell yes I love this place, but I come here when were in this city and I never see you here."

"That is because I usually stay in here."

"Why, wouldn't you rather be out there and flirting with all the girl out there."

"Nope because the only girl I want to flirt with is right here."

After I said the I pulled her over to me and made her sit on my lap. I moved her leg so now she was straddling me. I was just smiled at her, then leaned in for a kiss. That kiss was better than any other kissed we had before it had more passion and heat to it. As we continued with our make out session. my hand started traveling up her thigh. She seemed fine with it because she kept kissing me. After a little longer we both pulled apart for air.

"I want to dance." she said still on my lap with a smile.

"Fine with me." I said while picking me her while her legs were still wrapped around me.

"Randy put me down." she said laughing

"Fine but only under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"I get to take you home tonight."

"Fine."

I put her down and opened the door to see people walking by. I grabbed her hand and walked to the dance floor.

**Ok so not my best chapter. For some reason I couldn't think of anything for this chapter but the next chapter I have some ideas. R/R please**

**And how can I forget to congratulate my favorite diva to winning her first ever championship. So of course in my story she is going to win the championship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again sorry for the late updates, even though its summer I'm still busy very surprisingly. I thought I was going to be free for the rest of the summer but I guess not. I promise this is the last time I update the story late (It should be). And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Onward with the story…**

**EVERYBODY LOVES ME **

**Kelly's P.O.V **

I woke up to the sound of "Everybody loves me" by one republic coming from an alarm clock somewhere. When I woke up I felt my head on something way to hard to be a pillow, and saw it someone's chest. I looked up to see who it was and it was Randy still sleeping. I smiled as I remembered the night we had. It was truly an amazing night. I sat up grabbed Randy's button up t-shirt and put it while the song still played. I think I moved around to much because Randy woke up.

"Talk about looks so good I might die." he said using the lyrics of the song

"Does that song come on every morning?" I asked while I stood at the foot of the bed

"Actually yeah it does I set it up even though I already know everybody loves but I just like to hear it every morning."

He stood up from the bed put on his boxers and walked over to me giving me a quick kiss before speaking again.

"Last night was amazing." he said smiling while staring down at me

"Yeah it was, I had so much fun." I said smiling at winking at him

"So did I, so would you like to get some breakfast?"

"I would love to, but first I have to take a shower."

"Can I take it with you?"

"No, there's another bathroom with a shower in it."

"Yeah but think about how much water I would be wasting if I would take a shower alone."

"Fine but I'm only doing it because I want to conserve water."

**Drew's P.O.V **

I hate the feeling when you think something is not right but you just don't know what it is. I wondered were Kelly was at, she would usually be here by now. I don't trust her most of the time so I don't know why I just don't sleep in the same with her. But what ever I guess I'll go something to eat by myself or I could ask someone to join me.

"Hey Justin what do you say we go grab some breakfast?" I asked Justin when he passed me

"I say that's weird." he said walking away

"I know it is but I really need your help so please can we just talk it out over breakfast, I'll pay.

"What kind of help?"

"I need help with keeping Kelly."

"Fine, whatever."

We sat down across from each other in the Hotel's restaurant.

"So I need to ask you, when you were dating Kelly did you ever feel like she's not telling you something." I asked him wanting a real answer.

"No, we told everything to each other." He said seeming not interested at all

"Ok then, did you trust her with other guys when you were not with her."

"Yeah."

" How about when you guys were half way across the world from each other."

"Dude, I don't see how asking me about me and Kelly's relationship is going to get you anywhere."

"I know it's just I don't want to lose Kelly again."

"Tell me about."

**Randy's P.O.V**

I just arrived at the house show by myself of course. It didn't bother me because I knew Kelly would ditch Drew to come spend time with. When I got out of the car I saw Kelly getting her suit cases out of her and it look like she needed some help. Since Drew wasn't there, I walked over to here and helped her, smiled and walked away. Fans were there so nothing really special. That was until she got her bags and walked over to and asked me to walk with her to arena. I couldn't say no to her. So went to sign autographs and take pictures with fans before we went inside.

"Hey Orton what's up with you and Kelly Kelly"? one fan asked

"Are you guys a couple, but isn't she with Drew McIntrye? Another fan asked

I just chuckled a little and said "No relationship with us just friends."

"It didn't look like just friends when you to were seen together at dinner last night." another fan said.

"Business date, talked about our storyline and what we need to work on." I said while signing pictures, paper, programs you name it.

"What needs work on?." Kelly said while walking over to a new section to sign more autographs.

"Oh nothing… just your acting." I said smiling at her, hoping she knows it was just a joke.

I heard a lot of oh's and laughs from the fans. After I said that she stopped signing things and looked at me with this look on her face like 'oh no you didn't just say that'.

"You're the one to talk. Mr. I cant get my lines right so we have to re-do the segment over and over." She said with still the same look.

'I would get the lines right if you weren't so distracting with your beauty." I said while taking a step closer to her

"Oh yeah well I would be a better actor if you weren't so hot." She said with a smile on her taking a step closer to me, so now that were so close I could kiss her.

"See I know you want, so why don't we go inside and practice some segments." I said winking at her. This is a fun game to play epically since the fans were watching.

"I know you want me to, but I don't want you." She said before pushing me back a little and leaving to the arena entrance.

I just smiled and continued signing things. The whole time me and Kelly put on that little show. All of the fans were quite. Some had their here cameras out. So I'm guessing that will go on you tube some time some. As I continued signing things I heard people laughing at me and saying things.

"So Randy I see your not quiet the lady's man." a women said while I signed a picture of my self for her.

"Oh no don't worry. She wants me." I said finishing up the signing.

"All right I got to go guys, hope you guys enjoy the show." I said to the fans

When I walked in to the building I saw someone standing against the wall on there phone. Like they were waiting for me.

"It's already on the internet." She said while showing me the video on her phone.

"What's the title?" I asked her

"Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly made for each other."

"I would agree with them." I said while putting both of my hands on the wall behind her, trapping her.

"I think I would agree to." she said with a flirty smile

I leaned and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm. I swear every kiss gets better and better. I guess I should just kiss her all the time. Then she pulled away and pushed me away from her.

"Not here." she said still against the wall

"Why not?" I said moving back over to her.

"Stop, Randy we cant get caught!" She said with a giggle in her voice

**So what did you think Of an hour of typing. Please R/R. everything seem to go smoothly right now with Randy and Kelly right. But next chapter gets more intense with more drama. **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**TLC**

**Drew's P.O.V**

This my time now, I have a WWE championship match tonight, the girl of my dreams will be in my corner. Yeah I guess you could say I'm living the dream. Now that I'm thinking about it, Kelly has been really distant lately usually right now she would be all over me, but she is not even near me anymore. She doesn't even come in to my locker room anymore. I don't understand our relationship was going fine until like 3 weeks ago, that's when things turned out for the worst. We have a lot more fights, barley any communication, and we haven't had sex in for ages. How long do I have to wait. Speak of the devil….

"Ok look I will explain on the way put just come here." Kelly walking into my locker room grabbing my hand pulling me outside to the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked her

"Orton has been really seem to take in an interest in me and wont leave me alone. He thinks me and you broke up but we didn't so I need you to show him that we didn't break up.

"How are we going to show him when he no where to be found."

"Just wait he should be coming any minute n- oh there he is kiss me."

I was looking in Kelly's direction and saw Randy. There is nothing I love than making him jealous. I Leaned and kissed Kelly for about a minute. She pulled back fast, she must have know that Randy left.

"That was easy." I said while putting me around her.

"Yeah well I'm not." she said pushing me away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I have to go, I'll see later for your match."

There she is again leaving, I wanted to know why she has been acting like this all the time. Like everything is some emergency, she leaves so quick.

"No Kelly please, there is something going on." I said grapping her wrist making her turn back to me

"Look nothing is going on ok, I just really need to leave."

"Kelly please will you just tell what is wrong."

"You really want what is wrong."

"Yes please."

"Fine, the truth is that, I don't want to get hurt again so I leave fast because I'm afraid of finding you with someone else."

"I promised I wouldn't cheat on you again."

"I know but you said that the last time, and then you cheated on me again."

"Those were all mistakes."

"I have already heard this a million of times, I have to go now."

And off she went, if I really want to keep her in my life then I need to something about it then.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I'm a pretty good actress. I just made Drew believe me. I don't really care If I find with another women. But I cant think to much about that. I have to think about tonight. Tonight is the night where I break up with Drew. Honestly I thought I had to break up with him earlier because of the pictures and videos of me and randy on the internet but he's to stupid to even check. Like they say karma's a bitch.

**Randy's **

Usually I would be nervous about my title defense's but tonight I'm not this should be an easy win for me. I have match tonight with Drew for my WWE championship it's the main event. And to me personally my favorite kind of match a tables, ladders, and chairs match. And not to mention Kelly is breaking up with Drew tonight, Finally I have waited long enough to finally have a relationship with Kelly and not have a care in the world if people saw us together.

**The Match**

Drew McIntrye made his way the ring, with Kelly by his side. He had confidence that he would win tonight. Randy the WWE champion made his way the ring. He would stare at Drew while making his way to the ring. Once he got he ring he would every so often look at Kelly. The official signaled for the bell and the was on its way. Drew charged at Randy throwing fist everywhere. Randy got stuck in the corner while Drew tried break him down.

Drew escaped to the outside to find a ladder. While looking under the Ring he felt a sudden rush of pain of his back. Randy had hit him with a steal chair.

The match had continued on. Drew's face was dripping blood from a shot with the ladder. Randy's back was all cut up with blood running down his back from when he fell on top of the table. Drew knew he had this win he had the upper hand now. He just needed a little more luck. Drew saw Kelly in the corner of his eye getting up on the apron. He went over to Kelly, just to get a thunderous slap in the face. Drew was in complete shock, he just stood there holding his cheek. He turned around to continue with his match. Randy saw the slap so he just went behind Drew ,smiled and waited to strike. Oh Randy and his perfect timing striking Drew with a RKO. Randy knew Drew was done. He went to set up the ladder to get his championship. While making his way up the ladder, he stopped just before grabbing the championship only to look down at Drew and shake his in disappointment. He grabbed the championship. The bell rung signaling the match was over. Kelly just stood their was a smirk on her face. She finally got in the ring and looked at Randy. Drew was now waking up he saw Kelly walking towards Randy. Randy smiled at Kelly now that there less than 2 inches apart. He grabbed her hair looked at Drew and kissed her. Drew was so beat up he couldn't do anything but just watch. He started to get up but only to get knocked back down by another slap from Kelly. Randy and Kelly walked up the ramp backwards to make sure Drew saw the looks on their faces. Before going backstage they kissed once again.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I have never felt better in my life. That was amazing even if my had hurt from slapping Drew. I didn't care at this point if I was in pain. All I could think about was what just happened. When me and Randy got backstage we saw Vince McMahon standing there. I couldn't tell is he was happy or not.

"Um Mr. McMahon we can explain." Randy said nervous

"Save it, that was brilliant now tomorrow on RAW I want you two to go the ring and explain why you did what you did."

"Yes sir, so your not mad at us." I asked

"Mad?, why on earth would I be mad what you just did brought in 85,000 more views."

He said with a smile

"Now will you excuse me I have to go run a business."

"So I was thinking since you and Drew broke up. We can do this now." Randy said moving closer to me.

Before I could answer he attached his lips with mine. His lips were so soft. I could tell he wanted more than just a regular kiss because his tongue was trying to find an entrance. But I would let it happen I pulled away.

"I thinking that also but we have to get your back cleaned up first." I said with a flirty smile.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I swear every time I kiss her I fall more and more in love with her. This night was going as we planned. She broke up with Drew. Mr. McMahon loved the idea. The only problem was I didn't plan on getting hurt. My back and neck was killing me. I was in the Doctor's room getting checked up but it was so hard to be serious with the Doc because Kelly would send me flirty smiles and signals.

"You have to stop teasing me." I said

"I'm not teasing, I'm just being friendly."

"Oh really so what do you do when your more than friendly."

"Well I guess you just have to wait and see tonight then."

**So not as much drama and intensity than I wanted but when I started typing in went into a different direction. doesn't that idea with Kelly/Drew/Randy in the match look familiar, it's from wrestlemainia with the whole Trish/Chris/Christian thing. Please R/R**

**Next chapter:**

**Randy and Kelly explain on Raw**


End file.
